The present invention relates to a low profile shopping cart which may be conveniently transported in the trunk of a vehicle. Once groceries are purchased and loaded into the cart, the cart and its contents may be simultaneously loaded into a vehicle and subsequently transported from the vehicle to a user's kitchen.